This Can't Be Happening
by doctorwho108
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Amy and Rory to one of his favourite planets, it's a shame he parked the TARDIS right on the cliff's edge. The Doctor is injured, Amy and Rory are seperated from him, and now the tribe people want revenge on the last Time Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ~ A short Doctor!Whump Fic That I've wanted to write for a long time :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own and never will own. **

The Doctor ran around the console frantically, grinning wildly at his companions.

"I can't believe, I've never thought of this before!" The Doctor beamed excitedly as he pulled down one final leaver on the controls.

The central column of the TARDIS began to move up and down as the engines rasped and wheezed. Amy grabbed hold of the railing to steady herself and regain her balance, Rory did the same, copying her actions.

The Doctor continued to run about the controls oblivious to the _very _bumpy ride. He flashed a cheeky grin at the couple who were clinging on for dear life.

With a dull _thunk_ and a quick jar, the TARDIS came to a sudden halt. Rory and Amy were thrown to the floor but the Doctor managed to grab hold of the console quick enough to stop himself falling, like he always somehow managed.

Amy huffed as she pulled herself back to her feet, helping Rory up to. They checked themselves over before glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor gave a small, sheepish smile before shrugging.  
>"A graceful landing, as always" he smiled nervously seeing Amy's stare.<p>

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, she loved it all really, but she also enjoyed teasing the Doctor.

"Where are we then?" she sighed taking a step forward and leaning against the console.

"You'll see Pond" the Doctor smiled spinning around on the heels of his boots and striding off towards the TARDIS doors.

Amy smiled and punched Rory gently on the arm, he smiled back and took her hand.

The Doctor glanced behind him. "Fingers crossed I've got this right," he muttered to himself before continuing "now, Ponds, _hopefully_ behind these doors is a beautiful, and I mean _beautiful _planet, one of my favourites. Haven't been here for a while, so… fingers crossed it's still peaceful."

He turned back around to face the doors, he took hold of the handles and smiled to himself, and, with one quick movement, threw the doors open…

He stepped out.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed running forward as the Doctor fell forward into nothingness, his feet stumbling on the edge of the TARDIS doors.

Rory ran with her, only stopping as he reached the TARDIS doors, they looked down. Silently. All they could hear was their own quick breathing and the heavy beating of their hearts.

"Rory" Amy breathed putting a hand over her mouth, Rory's eyes were wide, he breathed quickly and heavily.

"I, I know" he replied, his voice little more than a whisper.

They looked down at the 60ft drop below them, the TARDIS had been perched on the very edge of the canyon. They could see a wide river running between the two cliff faces, the fast moving water and the large fallen rocks turning it into rapids.

There was no sign of the Doctor.

He was gone.

**Ta Da, so what do you think? My first Doctor Whump, always reading them, never writing them. Please feel free to point out any mistakes… grammar isn't my strong point. **

**Please review and stuff, get really excited when someone does. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, more chapters **_**very **_**soon.  
>Love Beth x<strong>


	2. This Can't Be Happening'

**A/N ~ Wow, thanks so much guys for the awesome response I had yesterday for the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/faved and stuff, I **_**really **_**appreciate it! :-D **

**So here we are, Chapter 2 ~**

**Disclaimer~ Nope, still don't own. Sigh… **

They continued to stare down at the enormous drop and at the powerful rushing water below them.

Amy closed her eyes and took deep, shaky breaths."This can't be happening" she whispered, her voice was trembling as she could begin to feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Just, stay calm. I'm, I'm sure the Doctors fine," said Rory quietly, but he was still starring wide-eyed at the impossibly long drop.

"Fine!" Amy scoffed "you think after that drop he's FINE!" she shouted.

"I don't know what to think ok!" Rory shouted back surprising Amy.

There was an awkward silence between the pair, until Rory finally spoke again.  
>"Sorry" he mumbled.<p>

Amy smiled faintly "me to" she whispered, she wiped a tear away. "We have to find him" she said.

Rory nodded "ok" he agreed.

"Do you think he might be-" Amy stopped and had to steady herself, Rory took her hand.

"Don't think about that, he's the Doctor, he's always ok" Rory smiled faintly, Amy smiled back and nodded.

"How do we get down there?" asked Amy.

Rory swallowed nervously, "hadn't thought of that" he muttered, he glanced around the side of the TARDIS, "let's get away from the edge and sort this out properly" he decided.

After great effort, and being extra careful. Rory managed to carefully slide around the side of the TARDIS so he was stood on stable ground, he helped Amy around.

"I say we walk in the direction the rapids are flowing and see if there's any kind of slope in the rocks to make our way down safely" Rory decided, thinking out loud.

Amy agreed and they began to walk along the side of the cliff, not to close to the edge so they would fall themselves, but close enough to see down and look out for the Doctor.

**Thanks again. Like I always say: Please review and stuff :-)**

**Love, Beth x**


	3. Still Further To Fall

**A/N ~ This chapter goes back and shows the Doc's P.O.V through chapter 1 and 2. Hope you enjoy it, and again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved and stuff. :-D  
>(Thanks to Elin for this chapters title)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Guess what! … I don't own -.-**

The Doctor threw the doors of the TARDIS open and without thinking, as he always does, stepped out.

He had regretted it almost immediately.

He had tried to step back but it was too late, he had tried to grab hold of the TARDIS's door frame but his fingers had simply slipped across the wood. He felt his stomach turn as he plummeted down into nothingness. He heard Amy scream from behind him but he couldn't call back.

His hair was being blown back and across his face by a rough wind that blew fiercely between the cliff faces threatening to push him against the rocks. He squinted his eyes as the wind stung them.

He felt like he was falling forever.

He could only think about Amy and Rory, if they never saw him again, how the hell were they going to get home. This wasn't Earth, he didn't even know what year.

As he saw water and rocks rapidly approaching he closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do.

.

The Doctor hissed through his teeth and tried to remain focussed and not to pass out as his body slammed against ice cold water stinging his chest, arms and legs. He opened his mouth to gasp but instead it filled with water as he quickly plummeted to the bottom.

The water was deep but yet the Doctor had still hit the harsh rocky ground, the water breaking his fall slightly but still excruciatingly painful.

Although he felt his vision clouding over and his head becoming heavy with dizziness he still managed to reach his arms forward and attempt to pull himself to surface, but he couldn't reach the surface, no matter how hard he tried, his body was simply too weak.

He felt his body being dragged along with the fast moving water, he was thrown against rocks and boulders, still unable to surface.

After great effort he finally managed to push off the ground and burst through the surface of the water taking large gasps of air and unfortunately, a lot of water also. He was slammed against another large jagged rock and winced as a bolt of pain zoomed down his back. He coughed and spluttered but was then quickly pulled under the water again, his clothes weighed him down even more.

He couldn't keep going, he closed his eyes tight as he felt his head spinning making him feel sick. As he was thrown against yet another rock it all became to much, he blacked out.

**Hope you liked it, please review and stuff. :-)**

**Thanks, Beth x**


	4. Strangers

**A/N~ Took a little longer to update with this chapter, very sorry, been overloaded with homework. (Keep getting told off for writing this under the desk in school) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff. :-D**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who still doesn't belong to me but I would be very happy if it did. **

A strange man had caused curious chaos amongst the cave people.

Lorna, the youngest member of the tribe, dropped what she had been doing the moment she heard the news. She ran along the uneven terrain with practised ease until she reached the commotion.

A stranger had been pulled from the waters, but no one would tell her more.

She tried to squeeze through the small gathering of people who were surrounding the cave's entrance, but she would not be allowed through.

"This is no place for a child!" Lorna's father had snapped pushing her away.

Lorna was 9, the youngest of her tribe. She had short brown hair that she kept tucked behind her ears, her curious green eyes were wide and glistening. She was small for her age and quite a trouble maker. She was always looking for something to do, an adventure to find, a mission to complete, but nothing ever happened in the caves, nothing exciting. So Lorna wasn't going to miss out on anything.

She slipped down onto her knees and began to crawl through the legs of the older tribe members, they didn't seem to notice her.

As Lorna reached the front of the group she carefully slid against the side of the cave keeping quiet and out of the way.

She finally got a good look at the stranger.

* * *

><p>Rory and Amy continued to walk in silence, their worry speaking for them. They walked quickly, never taking their eyes off the rushing water below.<p>

As the ground began to slope down they were relieved to find the cliffs decreasing in size slightly and gradually becoming easier to climb down, though it would still be unsafe.

Suddenly Amy stopped and grabbed Rory's arm who stopped alongside her.  
>"Look," said Amy pointing ahead of them.<p>

Sat on the cliffs edge, swinging their legs and gazing at the sunset were two young children, one boy, and one girl.

Amy and Rory approached them slowly not wanting to startle them, the two children looked up.

"Hi," Rory smiled giving a small wave.

The children quickly jumped to their feet, the young girl hiding behind the young boys back. They moved away from the edge of the cliff, they began to back cautiously away from the couple.

"Wait," said Amy "we don't want to hurt you, we're just looking for our friend."

The children stood, frozen to the spot like a deer would in headlights.

"I'm Amy," she said taking another step towards the children, they were obviously not used to strangers, "this is Rory."  
>Rory joined her at her side.<p>

"Florian." The young boy was the first to speak up, "my name is Florian, and this is Elizabeth, my sister. You're not from round here."

"No, but we need to find our friend," Rory replied "we think he's hurt, we need to get to him before-" he noticed Amy close her eyes briefly, he took her hand, "we have to find him before it's too late" he finished.

The children nodded slowly "we can take you to our tribe, but be warned, they are not always friendly when it comes to strangers."

**Next chapter I'm probably going to use more Doctor POV, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading, please review and stuff. :-D  
><strong>

**Love Beth xx**


	5. Crystal

**A/N ~ Ok, sorry if this one maybe isn't as good as the last couple of chapters but I'm ill and can't think properly. Hope it's still alright though. :-)**

"It's ok."

The gentle voice of a young women brought him slowly back into reality.

As he slowly re-gained consciousness the Doctor tried to open his eyes fully and see more clearly, but his surroundings remained blurred and out of focus. He could vaguely make out the blurred figure of a women stood next to him, her hand gently stroking back his thick fringe from his face.

"Amy… Rory," the Doctor croaked, but his throat was hoarse and burned with the effort of speaking. "Where are they?" he managed to say, using half his energy to do so.

"You just relax love, we'll find your friends. I'm Crystal, I'll be looking after you. Can you tell me your name?" the young women asked him soothingly.

The Doctor groaned and winced, he closed his eyes again for a moment as he shifted his weight around on the hard surface he was lying on.

"The Doctor," he wheezed "I'm the Doctor."

As his vision improved slightly he realised that he was lying on a large flat rock, presumably used as a table. The air smelt damp and musty, it was cold, but not uncomfortable.

The Doctor tried to sit up but winced and felt dizzy as he moved his arms to push himself up. Crystal carefully helped him lay back down again, ensuring he was more comfortable.

Crystal frowned in concern and moved a hand in front of the Doctors face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

The Doctor tried to concentrate, but it seemed nearly impossible.

"Three? No… maybe, eleven?" the Doctor paused for a moment and then closed his eyes, he groaned, he felt so tired.

Crystal shook her head, "thought so" she muttered. She turned around to the gathering of people behind her. "For gods sake the mans not an exhibit!" she snapped, "all of you, go!"

The others mumbled disapprovingly but reluctantly left Crystal and the Doctor in peace, Crystal rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Some people" she muttered under her breath, she turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Now dear, I'm very worried that you may have concussion. Could you tell me how you feel?"

"Like crap" the Doctor mumbled.

Crystal smiled softly, "yes, I mean, symptoms _like_… headache? Trouble concentrating? Dizziness or blurred vision? Tiredness? Aggravated at-"

"Ok!" the Doctor snapped, he didn't mean to be rude but was beginning to feel aggravated at anything said to him, "try all of the above" he mumbled.

Crystal sighed as her theory was proved correct, she shook her head sympathetically. "Does it hurt to move?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded slowly and raised his left arm to gently touch his right collar bone, "there" he said. In truth, he ached all over, but his collar bone seemed to cause him the most discomfort.

Crystal nodded and carefully pulled the Doctors jacket over his right shoulder, she hesitated at the Doctors shirt buttons but continued once he had given her a small nod as consent.

She undid the first few buttons of the Doctors shirt and carefully pulled it away from his shoulder, trying to cause as little discomfort as possible. The Doctors clothes were soggy from the water but that seemed to be the least of their worries.

Crystal carefully examined the Doctors shoulder, it was swollen and badly bruised. Crystal sighed.

"Clavicle fracture" she said pulling the Doctors shirt gently back over his collar bone. "Shouldn't be too hard to treat, you'll have to get lots of rest though" she smiled.

Crystal also noticed the Doctor was beginning to shiver in his wet clothes, a cool breeze had picked up.

"I'll fetch you some dry clothes" Crystal smiled kissing the Doctor gently on the forehead.

The Doctor nodded and yawned as his eyes slowly began to drift closed. Crystal turned and left the Doctor to find some spare clothes. As she turned her back the Doctor slowly drifted off into a relaxing sleep barely managing to keep his eyes open.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok :-)<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and as always, please review and tell me what you think :-D **

**Love Beth xx **


	6. I Won't Hurt You

**A/N ~ Just a quick note to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, story alerted and faved. Really appreciate it! Also, I have twitter now, twitter is cool.  
>twitter . com  bethpawlin **

Lorna had stayed silent in the shadows unspotted.  
>The moment Crystal's back was turned Lorna started to walk slowly toward the stranger, who had already began to drift asleep.<p>

"Hello?" she whispered.

The Doctor opened his eyes again slowly and turned his head to see a young girl approaching him cautiously.

"I won't hurt you" Lorna whispered quietly.

The Doctor smiled, it was usually him saying that.

The young girl walked up to the Doctor and studied him carefully.

"I'm Lorna" she said.

"I'm the Doctor" he replied, but his throat was still saw.

Lorna cocked her head to the side, "what's wrong with you?" she asked curiously.

"Just bruised," he lied.

"Why?"

"I fell, wasn't looking were I was going"

"From the cliffs?" she frowned.

The Doctor nodded and Lorna looked increasingly worried and concerned. She paused for a moment and looked down at the floor guiltily.

"I'm not supposed to be here" she said finally, and quietly.

The Doctor smiled, "I guessed that" he chuckled.

Lorna studied the Doctor again curiously "does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not really," the Doctor lied, again.

"Then why can't you get up?"

The Doctor paused for a moment and clicked his tongue. Smart kid, he thought to himself. He tried to shift his weight again to face Lorna properly but whimpered slightly as his whole body protested. Lorna looked even more concerned now, she took hold of the Doctors hand and smiled at him.

"Mum will look after you" she smiled reassuringly.

The Doctor frowned for a moment, "Is Crystal your mum?" he asked.

Lorna nodded slowly, she didn't say a word. The atmosphere between them suddenly became very awkward as neither of them new what to say next.

"They'll find your friends" Lorna announced, breaking the silence between the pair.

The Doctor nodded and smiled, "you're like your mum" he smiled.

"Lorna!" the sudden gasp made them both jump. The Doctor winced as he jolted his collar bone, he pulled his hand away from Lorna's and placed it on his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" Crystal snapped.

"I was only checking to see if he was-"

"Leave, now!" she snapped.

Crystal's sudden mood swing surprised the Doctor and he suddenly felt very sorry for Lorna who had only been curious about him, she had only wished to know the reason he was there. She deserved the right to know, she was only a child.

The Doctor noticed Lorna's bottom lip trembling and the tears that were pricking her eyes.

"Crystal, I don't mind her being here" said the Doctor, trying to calm Lorna's mother down.

"You know the rules Lorna, you don't talk to strangers!" Crystal's voice was raised now and the Doctor began to feel the pain in his head increasing rapidly.

Lorna turned and ran from the cave, the Doctor wanted to call her back but she had already gone before he even had chance to open his mouth.

Crystal tutted and shook her head, she walked back over to the Doctor, she held a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Brought you these," she smiled placing the clothes next to the Doctor "They're my husbands… I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

The Doctor was about to thank her when suddenly there came shouting from outside the cave. Crystal immediately looked up frowning, she ran from the cave leaving the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned in confusion and wondered what all the fuss was about. As there came more shouts from outside he quickly tried to, if a little awkwardly, sit himself up.

He winced and grunted as his body protested. As he forced himself to sit up, his head suddenly felt like it was spinning again, and for a moment the Doctor thought he was going to be sick. However somehow, he managed it.

He pushed his weight up from the very uncomfortable but flat rock he had been laid upon and stood up. He closed his eyes tight and tried to regain his balance.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, he made his way from the cave, if very slowly, to see what was going on.

**Please review and stuff! I love getting reviews, makes my day :-D**

**Love Beth x **


	7. Friends And Enemies

**A/N ~ So this ones a little shorter than the last couple of chapters, hope you don't mind. And thanks again for reviewing, story alerting and adding to faves. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own a packet of ready salted crisps, which I am eating now. :-)**

The Doctor struggled out of the cave taking deep, ragged breaths. He steadied himself against the cave entrance, before continuing.  
>He shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun.<p>

As more shouting reached the Doctors ears, he looked up.

The commotion was coming from a large gathering of the tribe people. The Doctor couldn't see what they were stood in front of so made his way closer.

"Leave here, now!" a male voice bellowed from amongst the crowd.

"You're not welcome here!" another voice, female this time, shouted.

Two children, one boy, and one girl were pulled away from the commotion. The children looked older than Lorna, no younger than at least ten or eleven.

The Doctor felt his head spinning again and his feet stumbling slightly. He peered over into the crowd, and to his surprise, saw Amy and Rory being jostled about by the angry tribe people.

"We don't mean any harm, we're just looking for-" Amy stopped as she suddenly caught sight of the Doctor, she smiled with relief. Rory seemed to notice too as a small smile spread across his face.

Their moods soon changed.

The Doctor felt too dizzy, his knees buckled as he collapsed onto the harsh rocky ground. His pale face now even paler as he blacked out.  
>He just managed to catch a glimpse of Crystal running towards him before he completely lost consciousness.<p>

"Doctor!" Amy and Rory both cried simultaneously as they ran forward to help the Time Lord.

The tribes people stood in front of them, blocking their way. They tried to push their way through, but they were shoved back.

"Please! Let us through!" Amy pleaded "we're his friends!"  
>They refused to listen to her.<p>

Rory could see a young, fair-haired women checking over the Doctor and trying to wake him.  
>However soon Rory and Amy could no longer see the Doctor, or the young women, they were forcefully pulled away by firm hands, dragged in the opposite direction.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory sat on the rocky ground alone, tied up back-to-back.<p>

Rory sighed, "well that went well" he huffed.

The cave people had gone, all of them, including the Doctor who had been taken away by Crystal. They had all returned back to their business and their homes as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Amy and Rory.  
>There was no-one in sight.<p>

Amy struggled against the ropes that were tied against her and Rory's wrists, they didn't budge.

"At least we know where he is" Amy sighed leaning her head back against Rory's.

"He's alive, that's the main thing" Rory replied.

"Alive, but injured. We need to help him" said Amy.

"_I_ can help you" someone interupted.

Amy and Rory both looked up.

Walking towards them, quietly and cautiously, was a young girl.

"I'm Lorna," she smiled "I know your friend."

**Hope you liked it, and stuff. Please leave a review, love getting them, it emails my phone every time I get one and plays the Doctor Who theme. So If you leave a review you know that the Doctor Who theme is being played in my house at full blast. :-D **

**Thanks again, love Beth x **


	8. Just Your Imagination

**A/N ~ Just a quick note to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or story alerted and stuff :-) THANK YOOOUUUU**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own… don't own, and let me check, don't own. **

He tried to concentrate on the noise, something to hold onto, to pull him back into reality.

"_Doctor… Doctor can you hear me?"_

The Doctor managed a grown as he slowly opened his eyes, he blinked away the light as his vision slowly cleared again.

Although the evening sun wasn't particularly strong, it still stung the Doctors eyes. He felt awful.

"Amy, and Rory" he said quietly, his voice little more than a whisper. "Where are they?"

Crystal was stood next to the Doctor, gently brushing his heavy fringe from his face, she smiled sympathetically as the Doctor caught her gaze.

The Doctor was looking around, but he couldn't see his companions. He had seen them just before he blacked out, he was sure of it.

As he glanced down at himself he also noticed that his right arm had been put into a sling, presumably supporting his collar bone.

"We're still looking for them" Crystal replied quietly, moving her hand back to her side.

The Doctor frowned, "But I saw them, they were here!" the Doctor protested adamantly.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but it was just your imagination. You miss your friends, which is perfectly understandable. Your mind is playing tricks on you, you did hit your head hard. It's not your fault, we'll find them" said Crystal calmly.

"I saw them" said the Doctor quietly.

He stared blankly up at the rocky ceiling of the cave that he had been carried back into, trying to think back to when he blacked out.

"I'm sorry, Doctor" said Crystal shaking her head slightly.

The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, he had no choice but to just accept it.

The pile of clothes, that now lay on the floor, were long forgotten. The Doctors jacket had long since dried leaving it now only a little damp. He still felt cold, but he didn't show it.

"Would you like something to eat?" Crystal asked, trying to take his mind off other things.

The Doctor nodded, though he continued to stare blankly at the rocky ceiling, he said nothing.

Crystal smiled at him, "you may join our tribe for supper, we can then discuss news of your friends."

The Doctor nodded, but still he stayed silent.

Crystal sighed and sat herself next to the Doctor, she took his hand and gave a faint smile.

"I'm sure they're fine" she smiled.

"Course they're fine" the Doctor replied, turning his head slightly to see Crystal. He hadn't noticed before, but Crystals eyes were sparkling green, just like Lorna's. "They're always fine."

Crystal smiled and nodded her head slightly, "we're doing everything we can."

"Thank you" the Doctor replied giving a faint smile, followed by a yawn that he tried to hide. He never usually slept, but he felt so tired from the days events.

Crystal kissed the Doctor gently on the forehead, "I'll come and get you when supper is ready. When the fire is lit it should provide you more warmth, meanwhile, rest here, I shouldn't be too long," she stood up and made her way from the cave, and down another tunnel, leaving the Doctor.

The Doctor wondered how many tunnels and caves there were around here, like a rabbit warren, he thought. He wondered if they were natural, if not then they would have taken a lot of time and hard work to make, not to mention dangers of them collapsing.

The Doctor secretly smiled to himself, he could think a lot straighter, that was an improvement.

A deafening silence now lingered in the cave. The Doctor yawned and slowly closed his eyes, maybe this time he would be undisturbed.

**I'm aiming for 50 reviews by Christmas, it would be like an extra Christmas present to me if I make the target! (even if it's only a really short review) Thank you! Please review! :-D**

**And If anyone has written a fic they would like **_**me **_**to leave a review on, just PM me or something. :-D**

**Thanks, Love Beth xx **


	9. Plans And Things

**A/N ~ As It's nearly Christmas I thought I'd update a bit quicker with this one. Thanks so much for reviews last chapter, still aiming for 50! :-D**

After great effort, and a lot of struggling and tugging, Lorna finally managed to help Amy and Rory untie the tight ropes from around their wrists.

They shook the ropes from their hands and rubbed their saw wrists.

"Thanks," Amy smiled to Lorna who was looking very pleased with herself. "Now, can you help us?"

Lorna nodded, "I know your friend, the Doctor, he was nice to me."

Rory helped Amy up onto her feet, they quickly glanced around to make sure they weren't being watched, they were relieved to find that they were still alone. Lorna quickly hurried the couple over to the side of the rocks so they were a little less obvious, were anyone to come their way.

"Do you know where he is? Where they've taken him?" Rory asked as he brushed at his trousers to get rid of all of the dirt and dust that seemed to have stuck to them.

Lorna nodded, "the tribe doesn't like strangers though, they won't let you just take him."

"Gathered that from the ropes," Amy muttered.

"Strangers aren't welcome around here, it is forbidden for me to speak to outsiders… I don't really listen to instructions," said Lorna guiltily, she shuffled her feet awkwardly and looked down. However a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Reminds me of him," Amy smiled rolling her eyes knowing the Doctor was never one for listening to instructions.

"But if they don't like strangers, and it's forbidden and all that. Then why would they be helping the Doctor?" asked Rory furrowing his brow.

Lorna shrugged, "maybe they like him?"

Rory shook his head, "maybe, but there must be more of a reason." He thought for a moment but he still couldn't think why.

"Do we have a plan then?" Amy asked, "or just a _thing _will do, _things _always seem to work for the Doctor" she shrugged.

Lorna coughed quietly to grab their attention, "erm, I have a bit of a plan, or a 'thing' as you call it" said Lorna making speech marks in the air.

Rory and Amy both looked down to Lorna at the same time, a glint of hope in their eyes.

"I can take you to your friend, the Doctor, and I can probably create some kind of distraction. You won't have long, but if your quick," Lorna shrugged.

Amy and Rory nodded as they considered this was the best possible way to get the Doctor back.

"Ok," Amy nodded, "how will you distract them?"

Lorna glanced around and bit her bottom lip, she shrugged her shoulders and looked to Amy and Rory for an idea.

They thought for a moment, deciding amongst the three of them what the best possible form of a distraction would be.

"As they hate strangers so much why doesn't Rory distract them with you?" Amy suggested smiling at Rory and fluttering her eyelashes a bit. Lorna nodded in agreement, Rory didn't look so sure.

"Will it be safe though?" he asked, the look of worry growing on his expression.

Lorna nodded, "course," she smiled, and then she hesitated. "But I doubt It'll be very safe for you, if they catch you."

Rory sighed "It's a risk that we're going to have to take then, I suppose" he shrugged, and knowing there was no way that Amy would even consider changing her mind.

"You'll have to be quick, in case they suspect something." Rory said, to Amy.

Amy smiled, "promise," she said kissing him slightly on the cheek, she turned back to Lorna "now, show us the way."

**Please leave a review, its nice to know If people are actually enjoying this, hehe. **

**The reviews keep me writing, and I would really love to reach my target of 50 by Christmas, so please review It'll only take a second. :-D  
><strong>

**Thanks, Love Beth xx**


	10. The Distraction

**A/N ~ I know, I've taken ages to update with this chapter, I apologise, please don't hate me. I've been busy with a lot of homework and tests that I have to get done before the holidays. And sorry for those who I have promised to review stuff for, like I say I've been really busy. I will try and get as much done over this weekend. I've done a longer chapter to make up for everything :-)  
>On with the chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p>He knew it had to be done, though he still didn't want to do it.<p>

Rory wandered casually, (As casually as possible under the circumstances.) with Lorna toward the cave entrance where the Doctor was supposedly being kept.

"So, we're just supposed to sort of… stride around? Look at me I don't belong here kind of thing yea?" asked Rory raising an eyebrow.

Lorna shrugged "yea, s'pose" she smiled.

"Oh, great" said Rory shrugging, he paused for a moment and clicked his tongue, "I think."

* * *

><p>Amy kept a short distance behind Rory and Lorna, ready to get the Doctor.<p>

She kept herself pressed against the cave wall and hidden in the shadows hoping not to be spotted.

She watched as they cautiously approached three large men who were standing in the cave entrance. They were bigger than Rory, much bigger, and a lot stronger and muscular too.

She could see Rory frantically whispering to Lorna, going over and over the 'plan.'

As they approached, the three men at the cave seemed to remain completely unaware of the pair approaching.

As Rory and Lorna were only inches away they froze, unsure of really 'how' they were going to distract them.

Suddenly, to Amy's surprise Lorna shoved Rory forward towards the three men.

"Look!" Lorna shouted "he's escaped!"

Rory opened his mouth in shock and his eyes grew wide as all three of the tribe people turned and faced Rory, each one holding a hand made spear.

"Um, hi?" said Rory awkwardly waving his hand sheepishly.

"Get him!" grunted one of the spear holders.

Rory opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for a moment before quickly pulling himself together and turning and running down a small cave, trying to lead them away from Amy and the others.

The cave people gave chase, shoving past Lorna.

"Stop him!" one shouted throwing his spear forward, it skimmed past Rory's head as he quickly dipped out of the way, disappearing down a tunnel.

All three tribe people pelted down the tunnel after him, Amy knew she didn't have long before more people came to see what all the fuss was about.

She turned to Lorna who had now rejoined her at her side.

"He'll be fine" Lorna smiled awkwardly.

Amy sighed.

* * *

><p>"In here" said Lorna as she lead Amy into the biggest cave.<p>

Luckily there were no tribe people there, but they knew they didn't have long.

Amy immediately spotted the Doctor, laying awkwardly in the centre of the spacious cave on a very uncomfortable looking rock.

As she approached him she realised that he was fast asleep. She had never seen him sleeping before, he looked so peaceful compared to his usually eccentric self. So peaceful she didn't want to wake him.

Amy smiled as she stood by his side, he looked nearly unharmed, apart from his right arm that had been put into a sling across his chest, making his position look even more uncomfortable.

She gently brushed his daft fringe back from his face and kissed him on the forehead. Immediately his eyes flickered open, he squinted a little before a small smile began to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Amy" he smiled relieved, Amy noticed how hoarse his voice sounded.

Amy smiled back, "_you _scared us half to death," she said "we've been worrying about you."

"You know me," he laughed "King of ok."

Amy didn't know if she should be happy and relieved that she had found him, or cross with him for not being more careful. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We have to get out of here" she said, "Rory's distracting the locals, we haven't got long."

"Don't I at least get to say goodbye?" he asked smiling.

"Probably best if you don't" said Amy shaking her head.

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, he frowned at her. "You should meet them, Crystal's nice, she helped me. She'll probably let you join us for supper and stuff."

"They tied us up, Doctor. We were here and we saw you but they wouldn't let us get to you."

The Doctors smile had disappeared, he looked hurt, "I knew I'd seen you, she said it was my imagination, but-"

They were suddenly interrupted as Rory came running into the cave, puffing and panting. He finally stopped next to Amy and quickly tried to get his breath back.

"You were supposed to be leading them _away _from us, not to us!" Amy snapped.

Rory breathed quickly and heavily, "we have to go."

They helped the Doctor up as carefully as possible but he still winced a little, he tried to hide it as best he could.

They helped him to his feet and Rory quickly pulled the Doctors good arm over his shoulder so he could lean his weight against him.

They turned for the cave entrance, the Doctor grunted quietly as they took a step forward, Rory noticed he was limping slightly and guessed that his arm wasn't his only injury.

Suddenly they stopped in their tracks. The three men that had been chasing Rory earlier were now stood in the doorway, and they didn't look happy.

Rory smiled nervously "hi again."

**You know what to do, please review :-D**

**That button there, as Donna would say.**

**Hope you like this chapter, Love Beth x**


	11. You Lied To Me

**A/N ~ Been battling against revision and homework etc to get this chapter up. So here it is, another chapter, and sorry for that horrible cliff hanger on the last chapter, hehe. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's what keeps me writing. :) **

"What are you doing?"

Amy turned around to see a young women walking out of the furthest tunnel towards them, the women that they had seen helping the Doctor.

"Crystal, these are my friends" said the Doctor.

"I see…" Crystal replied slowly.

"And we really should be going" said Amy stepping up to the Doctor and her husbands side.

"No, the Doctor has to stay, he is in no fit state to go anywhere," Crystal replied, she gestured to the Doctor who was still leaning heavily on Rory for support.

"I'm fine," the Doctor lied.

Crystal raised an eyebrow at him and the Doctor realised that he couldn't quite look her in the eye as of what she had told him. He could begin to feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes, half from pain, and half from betrayal.

"You said they weren't here, that it had been my imagination. Why did you lie to me, Crystal?"

She rolled her eyes in response, "because you are a Time Lord, Doctor" she hissed through gritted teeth, spitting out his name.

"I don't understand" he said frowning slightly.

Crystal began to walk slowly around the walls of the cave, the gentle evening breeze blowing her hair across her face.

"Your people, the Time Lords, they banished us here. For what we did. Trapped on this small, hostile planet for over one thousand years, never to return to our home planet. The stories about you were passed down through generations, that you were the last, that the rest of your people had perished. So when we pulled you from those waters and worked out what you were, the man with two broken hearts, we knew it was you, Doctor." A dark sinister smile had spread across Crystals lips, she now stood the opposite side of the cave to them, glaring.

The Doctor looked both angry and upset, "I thought you were my friend. I trusted you!" he snapped.

"As we did your people!" Crystal snapped back taking the Doctor by surprise.

He shook his head "Crystal I'm sorry for what they… for what _we _did, but-"

"Kill them!" Crystal demanded turning her back on them.

The three men advanced forward, their spears aimed.

"Woah, wait one second!" Amy interrupted taking a step forward and lifting her hands in the air, the Doctor frowned at her. "See, now what I don't understand, and It may just be because I'm human and all that but, what I don't understand is, If you want the Doctor dead, then why did you help him?"

Crystal laughed but kept her back turned, "oh we have something way better install for the Doctor."

The Doctor swallowed nervously.

"I said kill them!… and leave the Doctor."

They backed up slowly as once again the three men advanced on them. They glanced around for an escape but saw nothing.

"Over here!" Lorna called to them.

They turned to see their little helper stood next to another small tunnel, quickly gesturing for them to follow her.

Amy fled for the tunnel and Rory and the Doctor followed. The Doctor winced and struggled to keep up. Rory pulled him along, "come on Doctor you can make it" he muttered.

Rory dived into the tunnel, crouching a little, the Doctor did the same. They continued to run, the Doctor lagging and tripping every so often. Rory pulled him on. Lorna lead the way, running ahead.

Although the tunnel was small and very narrow they knew they were still being followed, and It wouldn't be long before they caught up.

They ran. The Doctor tried desperately to ignore the heavy pounding in his head and the general discomfort everything was causing him.

As Rory glanced up he was filled with a horrible feeling, Amy and Lorna had vanished.

"In here" someone hissed from just ahead of him.

As he turned another corner he was pulled by a firm tug on his arm and pulled into a narrow crevasse in the rocks. He squeezed through the narrow gap after Amy and Lorna, they moved silently and quickly hoping they hadn't been spotted by the tribe people.

.

They emerged from the very narrow crevasse into a another wide cave. The cave had no other way of entering it, other than the way they had come. It was a lot colder and was only dimly lit by two torches on opposite sides of the rocky walls. It smelt damp and they could hear the faint drip-drop of water every so often.

They took deep, steadying breaths for a moment and relaxed a little. That was, until…

"Doctor!" Amy gasped as his knees buckled once again.

The Doctor collapsed but Rory quickly caught him before he had chance to hit the ground.

The Doctor groaned and closed his eyes, Rory gently laid him down onto the rocky ground.

Amy knelt at his side and smiled faintly, she straightened his bowtie and moved his fringe from his face. The Doctors eyes flickered open and he gazed up at Amy, he felt a single tear run down his cheek.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please help me to reach 50 reviews by Christmas, I read and love every review! **

**Thanks, Beth x**


	12. We Can Still Be Friends

**A/N ~ Wasn't particularly happy with this chapter, re-wrote it three times and I'm still not completely satisfied. Oh well, hope it's alright. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... or Matt Smith for that matter, but If I did I would be **_**very **_**happy.**

Lorna picked up a pile of old raggedy blankets and made her way back over to the trio. They didn't have much, but it would do.

Amy cupped the Doctors cheek in her hand and gently wiped away a tear that ran down his cheek.

"Hey," she smiled "gotcha."

Lorna handed over the small pile of scratchy blankets to Amy, the Doctor was shivering from the coldness of the cave.

Amy gently laid one of the blankets over the Doctor, the Doctor never left her gaze.

"Your going to be fine" she smiled reassuringly, she looked down and into his eyes.

"Oh Pond" the Doctor smiled at her faintly.

Rory was already checking over the Doctor, his nurse instincts kicking in.

"Fractured clavicle and mild concussion" said Rory.

"I could have told you that" replied the Doctor rolling his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help," said Rory "you've sprained your ankle, that's why you couldn't put weight on it. You're our top priority Doctor, you were lucky to even survive that fall. Now, how many fingers am I holding up?"

The Doctor sighed "I've been through this, it's some number between one and ten!"

Rory groaned and ran a hand through his short hair, he was beginning to loose his patience, "look I-"

"Rory!" Amy interrupted, Rory sighed and sat back against the wall, resting his head back, it had been a long and tiring day.

The Doctor stifled a yawn as Amy kissed him on the forehead, "we get out of here tomorrow" she said. He nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a long tired sigh.

Amy sat next to Rory against the wall.

Lorna joined them, slumping down against the rock, "They're not that bad really, if you get to know them" said Lorna quietly, Amy smiled and nodded.

Lorna rested her head on Amy's shoulder, "I think _they_ need to get to know you better. You're actually quite nice," she said, Amy could only just make out what the end of her sentence was as it was muffled by a yawn.

Amy chuckled "thanks" she whispered.

As they all gently fell asleep, the only noise left in the cave was the steady drip-drop of water.

* * *

><p>Rory yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, he shifted uncomfortably against the rocky wall. Amy and Lorna were also stirring, eyes blinking against the dull light of the weak torches.<p>

Amy sat up slowly and stretched out her arms, she had been very uncomfortable against the rocks, but surprisingly still found it easy to sleep.

As she glanced around the dimly lit cave her eyes snapped wide open, she grabbed Rory's wrist. "Rory" she said suddenly.

"Mmm?" Rory replied rubbing his eyes groggily, he yawned again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's gone."

Now she had his full attention.

They quickly scrambled to their feet, Lorna stayed resting against the rocks, barely awake. The pile of blankets had been tossed out of the way and there was no sign of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"Not too loud," hissed Rory shushing her, "someone might hear you!"

"Don't shush me!" Amy snapped, "where the hell could he be?" she was obviously panicking. Rory knew if he tried to calm her he would only get slapped.

"Don't worry Ponds."

They both jumped and turned around, and to their relief they saw the Doctor squeezing back through the crevasse in the rocks, and back into the cave. Rory noticed he was still limping. "Just assessing the situation" he grinned.

If he wasn't injured Amy would have slapped him for giving her a thirty second heart attack. Instead she hugged him. The Doctor winced as his shoulder was jarred slightly but laughed lightly.

"I see you're feeling better then?" Amy chuckled as she pulled away from the hug.

"You know me Pond" he winked, "always ok."

Amy smiled and ruffled his hair that was already a mess.

"So are we getting out of here then?" asked Rory.

Lorna pushed herself up from the uneven ground and stretched, she walked cautiously to the Doctors side. He looked down to her and his smile slowly drooped.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, unable to quite make eye contact with the young girl.

Lorna shook her head and smiled, she took the Doctors hand and looked up at him, her beautiful green eyes glistening.

"Don't be, your nice" she smiled, Amy and Rory chuckled.

"Thanks," he replied, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"Friends?" asked Lorna raising her eyebrows.

The Doctor squeezed her hand gently, "friends" he nodded.

**Please review, I would really appreciate reviews for this chapter as Im not really sure I like it very much. **

**Thanks, and merry nearly-Christmas.**

**Love Beth x**


	13. Take Me To Your Leader

**A/N ~ I'm in a really good mood today so I decided to update a lot quicker. Happier with this chapter than the last, and a big thanks to reviewers last chapter, I **_**really**_** do appreciate it! :-)**

**Also thanks to Elin for helping me with this fanfic and generally a lot of my writing, you come up with some awesome ideas, (especially when I randomly phone you up and just announce 'I need ideas, now!') So thanks Els xx**

**Chapter 13 (hopefully not unlucky) ~**

"Crystal, we've been searching all night, there is no sign" explained one of the men as he wearily approached the young women in the largest cave.

"Then I want you to keep looking" Crystal replied quietly, she kept her head down and her back turned. She was sat upon the rock the Doctor had rested on.

A second man joined them in the cave, followed by the third. "Miss, we have been searching all night, they have escaped us," spoke the second.

"Escaped?" Crystal scoffed, she kept her head lowered, not turning to see the men. "They could not have escaped, where do you suppose they could have gone, I can assure you gentlemen they did not come back through here. I stayed here all night to be sure of it."

"But Miss-"

"No, you will keep looking until you find them. You will not rest until you find them, I want you to find the Doctor and his friends and bring them back here. Alive" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Or I can assure you, their deaths will not be the only ones."

They backed nervously from the cave, nodding frantically.

"Yes Miss!" they announced simultaneously as they tightened their grips on their weapons, they turned and fled back out of the cave.

It was only then Crystal looked up, she smirked.

"I will find you, Doctor."

* * *

><p>The Doctor poked his head around the wall and quickly checked either direction, he was pleased to find they were still alone.<p>

"Well?" Amy whispered from beside him.

The Doctor turned his head "coast is clear," he shrugged. He could tell Amy and Rory were beginning to feel claustrophobic in the small space they had squeezed through.

"Can we keep going then?" Rory hissed starting to feel very awkward in such a tight space.

The Doctor edged through the opening and stood clear so the others could make their way through. Lorna kept close to the Doctors side.

Rory and Amy quickly squeezed out after them, and Amy gave a small breath of relief as she stepped into a wider tunnel.

"Lorna, do you know the way?" the Doctor asked glancing around in all directions, his eyes quickly scanning over every detail of the cave walls.

Lorna nodded slowly, "the only way back is the way we came."

The Doctor looked awkward for a moment. "Someone else may have to lead, I wasn't really paying much attention last night," he admitted shrugging his good arm.

Lorna tugged the Doctors jacket sleeve to get his attention, he looked down to her. "I can lead," she said "I'm a good leader, and I rarely ever get lost around here," she suggested.

The Doctor nodded, that _was_ what he'd intended. "Course, you know these tunnels better than all of us after all" he replied and quickly exchanged looks with Amy and Rory who were smiling at him.

Lorna's smile beamed across her face, "great, this way!" she exclaimed excitedly. She held the Doctors hand and pulled him along whilst she walked in front. Amy and Rory followed close behind.

* * *

><p>The Doctors ankle was causing him discomfort trying to keep up with Lorna, but he tried not to show it. However he knew Rory had already noticed and was keeping a close eye on him, making the Doctor mentally roll his eyes.<p>

Amy walked next to the Doctor, she noticed he looked quite pale again.

"Hey, you alright?" she frowned in concern.

The Doctor nodded but kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, "Fine," he replied.

"Do you need to rest?" she asked.

Lorna stopped and turned to them, the Doctor nearly walked into her but stopped himself and quickly snapped back to reality.

"No, I've done plenty of the resting thing already, quite boring really. No, we need to keep going."

"Ok then" Amy shrugged giving him a 'don't-blame-me-if-you-die' face.

She turned to Lorna, "how much further is it?" she asked not remembering their quick get away from the night before being _quite_ so long.

Lorna bit her bottom lip and glanced around, there were tunnels and caves leading in all different directions.

She hesitated for a moment before frowning to Amy, "did we turn left or right at the last tunnel?" she asked.

Rory sighed and leaned back against the tunnel wall, his shoulders drooped. Amy groaned and shook her head, they were lost.

The Doctor looked around, there was nothing but rock and dust.

"Ok, we need to find someone and ask them" said the Doctor still looking around.

Amy stared at him and raised her eyebrows, "Doctor I know you hit your head but hadn't you realised they're trying to kill you!" she exclaimed disbelievingly.

"No I thought they were chasing us because they wanted to play tag!" the Doctor hissed back sarcastically, he let go of Lorna's hand and rubbed his eyes. "I wasn't planning to just leave anyway, we can't just runaway. I want to sort everything out, reason with them, apologise" he had become deadly serious.

Rory pushed himself from the wall, "but Doctor just think what Crystal could do to you."

The Doctor shook his head, "I have to try," he said.

"Stop! All of you!"

They looked up to see the three men from the previous night charging down the rocky corridor toward them, Amy and Rory took steps back but the Doctor didn't move. He felt Lorna take hold of his hand and try to pull him back, but he still refused to budge.

"Just the gentlemen I was hoping to see," he smiled at them. He heard Amy groan behind him and knew Rory was probably rolling his eyes.

One man grunted something that the Doctor didn't quite catch, but the other spoke up.

"You have to come with us" he demanded, his voice was low and gruff.

The Doctor smiled slightly and raised his good arm, "take me to your leader."

He heard Amy and Rory sigh.

**Im very close to my target now so even if you don't usually review I would really appreciate it if you did :-)**

**Thanks, Beth xx**


	14. The Long, Painful Walk To Hell

**A/N ~ Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I've got no excuse other than being busy with Christmas, New Year and now today, my Birthday. I think this is the longest chapter so far, so I hope that makes up for it. I did reach my 'Christmas target' of 50 reviews before Christmas, which I was overjoyed with! So thank you _so_ much to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
><strong>

_The Doctor smiled slightly and raised his good arm, "take me to your leader."_

_He heard Amy and Rory sigh._

The tallest and largest man stood forward and grabbed the Doctor by his shirt collar, he yanked him forward before shoving him back the way they had come.

The Doctor stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance, he managed to stay standing, "well apart from anything that was just rude."

"Start walking!" the man shouted back, lowering his spear at the Doctor and gesturing for the others to follow.

Amy, Rory and Lorna walked alongside the Doctor, he knew they weren't very impressed.

"You still convinced this was a good idea?" Amy hissed. The Doctor licked his dry lips and said nothing, he kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead.

"Walk faster!" one man grunted as he forcefully jabbed the Doctors back with the razor-sharp spear. The Doctors back arched as he felt the spear cut through his jacket, he felt the cold, sharp metal pierce his skin and hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Leave him alone!" exclaimed Lorna before she had chance to stop herself.

"You, are in enough trouble already!" one man snapped silencing Lorna. He turned back to the Doctor, "now walk faster!" he demanded.

Lorna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can't you see he can barely walk at all?" Amy shouted bringing everyone to a stop.

"Amy, It's ok, I'm fine" said the Doctor quietly, eyeing their weapons cautiously.

One man turned to Amy, fire in his eyes. He swiftly raised his hand and swung it back down again toward her face, Amy quickly shut her eyes. With quick thinking, and a mad scramble, the Doctor pushed Amy out of the way.

He winced as the palm of the mans hand connected with his jaw.

He stumbled back, twisting his already sprained ankle and landing awkwardly on the uneven ground. He closed his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip as his fractured clavicle was jarred against the rocks. He yelped and grabbed his shoulder only making things worse for himself.

Amy's hand flew to her mouth and Lorna instantly ran to the Doctor, kneeling at his side.

The man who had struck him looked away from him and glanced down to the floor, he closed his eyes briefly.

The Doctor opened his eyes and whimpered slightly, he didn't want to show that it hurt but he didn't really have much choice. Lorna looked worried so the Doctor gave her a faint smile as best he could, but she still didn't look convinced.

Rory was at the Doctors side, "are you alright?" he asked. The Doctor only nodded in reply.

The tallest man stood forward again and towered above them, "get up" he snarled.

Lorna opened her mouth to protest but Rory shook his head at her, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. Lorna looked back to the Doctor and smiled faintly at him.

"We better keep moving," Rory muttered under his breath as he pulled the Doctors good arm over his shoulder.

The Doctor nodded, "I know."

With a little help from Rory, the Doctor was pulled back to his feet. He winced only slightly, not wanting to worry Lorna too much.

Rory pulled the Doctors arm further over his shoulder so the Doctor had no choice but to lean most of his weight on him.

"How far is it?" Rory asked turning to the man who had hit the Doctor.

"Not far, can he manage?" he replied, nodding his head to the Doctor.

"I'm fine" the Doctor muttered under his breath, Rory rolled his eyes.

Amy kept her distance from the three _escorts_ but was still angry, "oh yes I'm sure he can manage just fine," she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They ignored her comment, "keep moving!"

Lorna walked next to the Doctor and rubbed his back gently and reassuringly as he limped along.

The tallest and most muscular man was still getting impatient, he opened his mouth to complain.

"If you tell him to go any quicker I'll knock you into next week!" Rory snapped not got giving him any chance to speak.

Silence fell over the group, the Doctor looked to Rory and raised an eyebrow feeling _very_ surprised. Rory shrugged awkwardly and smiled faintly.

They all walked in an awkward silence the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"I have the strangest feeling we've been here before" the Doctor smiled as they reached the, all too familiar cave.<p>

"I knew you'd come back." Crystal pushed herself up from the rock she had been resting upon, no doubt she had not slept. She slowly and casually walked over to the group, she smiled.

"We didn't really have much choice," replied the Doctor as he gestured to the three large men stood behind them, who were blocking their exit.

"You would have come back anyway," said Crystal as she stopped in front of them, looking into the Doctors eyes. "You three, go!" she snapped, her gaze didn't shift from the Doctors. The three men swiftly left the cave wasting no time dawdling.

Crystal gently stroked the back of her hand down the Doctors cheek, examining his bruised jaw line. She shook her head, "I don't remember that when I saw you last." The Doctor flinched away, she smiled and lowered her hand. "Come and sit down, you must be warn out." She gestured over to the rock she had previously been sat on.

"I'm fine" the Doctor mumbled shifting his weight awkwardly and leaning on Rory a little more, he really wanted to sit down but was too stubborn to do so. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh Doctor, we are much more powerful than you think" Crystal chuckled, "I know exactly what I want to do with you."

"Can we talk first? Talking is always good in a situation like this, because Crystal, I-"

"You see Doctor," Crystal interrupted, "as you're so weak you won't be able to stop it. I'm not going to kill you, not straight away anyway, I know where your weaknesses are."

The Doctor looked confused and fascinated at the same time, though he felt a little anxious.

Crystal suddenly looked deadly serious, she took a step closer to the Doctor, her eyes were dark and cold. "Your companions."

"If you hurt them in anyway I'll-"

"I can assure you Doctor I won't lay a finger on them." She paused and glanced to Rory, followed by Amy, and then back to the Doctor. She lowered her voice to nearly a whisper.

"However, _you _will."

**Please review, It's my birthday today! **

**Hope you all had a great Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you all! :-)**

**Love, Beth x**


	15. The Worst Possible Form Of Torture

**A/N ~ Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or added to favourites! And thanks to everyone who wished me Happy Birthday last chapter, including Murray Gold and Neil Gaiman, really made it a fantastic day! **

**Took a while to write this chapter as it is the longest by far! Most challenging chapter, and had to re-write it at least 3 times. Hope it was worth it though.**

_"If you hurt them in anyway I'll-"_

_"I can assure you Doctor I won't lay a finger on them." She paused and glanced to Rory, followed by Amy, and then back to the Doctor. She lowered her voice to nearly a whisper,_

_"However, you will."_

At that, the Doctors whole body felt weak. He suddenly felt dizzy and queasy as his vision began to cloud over.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" he muttered as he held Rory's shoulder to steady himself.

Although he knew Crystal wasn't saying anything, he could still hear her laughter somewhere in the back of his mind.

And, without any choice, he blacked out.

"What have you done to him?" Amy shouted as she ran to the Doctor, who now lay unconscious on the flat rocks.

Luckily Rory had caught him, preventing him from becoming more injured than he already was.

Crystal looked down to the Time Lord, she smiled satisfied. "Oh don't worry, he'll come round soon."

Rory pressed the back of his hand on the Doctors forehead, he felt perfectly normal. He checked his pulse, that seemed steady too.

Crystal sighed, "sorry, mind control tends to have that affect on people."

"Mind control!" Amy and Rory both cried simultaneously.

"Oh yes, of course. His mind is weak, allowing me, to control it."

Amy and Rory looked worriedly to each other, not saying another word.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for what felt like forever. They were walking along the cliff edge, getting closer to the highest point of the rocks. The walk was tiring and the ground was steep. The bright twin suns made it even harder, it was about midday and the air was thick and stuffy.<p>

Amy and Rory were being held firmly by their arms by one of the tribe people, who they had discovered was named Kozmo. They had tried to struggle free but it was no good.

Rory glanced to the Doctor who he noticed was keeping his eyes fixed firmly ahead. He noticed the beads of sweat that now lined his brow, half from the heat and pain, and half from what he knew he was going to do.

The Doctor was scared.

'_I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them' _The thoughts raced through the Doctors head, he was panicking.

The Doctor was walking next to Crystal, the walk itself was cruel enough. They were walking slowly, the Doctor was becoming increasingly panicked and anxious. He could still think, he still knew what he was doing, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Crystal had control.

* * *

><p>They had fought monsters, and villains. They had battled Gods, and demons. And there they sat, waiting. Waiting to be killed, by their best friend.<p>

He had no choice, he had no control. He had to do it, he couldn't do it. He had no choice, he had no control.

Crystal smirked as she watched the Doctor. He showed no expression, but what he was feeling, and what he was thinking, was clear.

The beads of sweat that had formed on his brow, the way he clenched his fists tighter and tighter, so tight his knuckles were white. And the way he watched, wide eyed, as Amy and Rory were pulled forcefully to the cliff edge. It was clear that the panic, and the fear was boiling up inside him.

He had no choice, he had no control.

Amy and Rory were tied back to back, their wrists bound tightly together but their ankles with slack. They were made to stand.

They stood just so close to the cliff edge as they could peer down, at the water rushing 60ft below, and at the rocks.

Rory new, that if they fell, then they would have very little chance of surviving. The Doctor had been lucky. Maybe, if he had not have been pulled from the rapids, then maybe he would have drowned. Rory closed his eyes and thought, he could have been searching with his wife for days, they may never have found the Time Lord. Or, if they did, then what if they had been too late? But they had found him, and he was alright… Well, close enough to alright.

And now it was their turn.

He opened his eyes again as he realised everyone had fallen silent. The tribe people who had gathered were stood a little way back, watching, waiting.

The Doctor stood, his sling long discarded. He showed no discomfort of his injuries, the only thing visible was the dark bruise along his jaw. He stood, still, silent, expressionless.

Crystal stood at his side, and leaned in close. She kept her gaze fixed upon Amy and Rory as she moved her lips inches away from the Doctors left ear. The Doctor felt her warm breath tickling the side of his cheek.

When Crystal spoke, her voice was little more than a whisper. "You know what you have to do."

Amy looked to the Doctor and shook her head 'no' she mouthed. She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, she was scared, as was Rory.

The Doctors hearts beat fast, the palms of his hands were sweaty, he felt hot tears run down his face.

"Please," pleaded Rory, he turned his head just enough to see Crystal, "don't do this."

Crystal smirked, she began to walk slowly around the Doctor, but kept talking to Rory. "You're lucky," she smiled as she gently stroked the Doctors hair from his face, Amy felt the anger boil inside her just from watching her touch her helpless raggedy Doctor. "To you it will all be over, but to the Doctor" she lowered her hand and took a step away from the Time Lord, "this will be worse than torture."

"Please, Doctor, you don't have to do this, don't listen to her!" Amy shouted, struggling desperately to loosen the ropes tied around her hands. However hard she tried, it seemed they would only get tighter.

"It's up to you, Doctor" Crystal whispered from just behind him.

"No! It's not up to him you're controlling him!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor made his way slowly towards his companions, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't fight it. He tried, he tried so hard to fight it, but he was too weak.

The Doctor stood, next to Amy and Rory, terrified.

"Doctor," said Rory desperately, feeling more and more anxious, "please just listen! Fight it, you know you can!"

But he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. He would have done _anything _to put himself in their place, they didn't deserve it!

Amy finally stopped struggling, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Rory's, "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Rory whispered back, trying to awkwardly take hold of her hand.

The Doctor grabbed Rory's shirt forcefully with his left hand, his injured right arm stayed at his side.

Rory looked into the Doctors old, hurt and tired eyes. He knew he was just as scared as they were.

Crystal smiled darkly, watching intently, she had promised him worse than death, and this, was it. The worse possible form of torture, not to be killed, or to die, but to kill another. To have no control over ones actions, but to know exactly, what he was doing…

**To Be Continued :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it, took ages to write. I'm already working on the next chapter so will hopefully be uploaded soon.**

**Please review, I really appreciate it!**

**-Beth x **


	16. She's Right

**A/N ~ I can't thank you enough for waiting this long for this chapter. The amount of times I have had to re-write this chapter is unreal but I've finally got it finished for you. The last chapter, of course, ended on cliff hanger, so thank you again for sticking with it if you have. **

_The Doctor grabbed Rory__'__s shirt forcefully with his left hand, his injured right arm stayed at his side._

_Rory looked into the Doctors old, hurt and tired eyes. He knew he was just as scared as they were._

_Crystal smiled darkly, watching intently, she had promised him worse than death, and this, was it. The worse possible form of torture, not to be killed, or to die, but to kill another. To have no control over ones actions, but to know exactly, what he was doing__…_

* * *

><p>Crystal smiled a cruel dark smile to herself as she watched the Doctor intently.<p>

The Doctors gaze moved to his hand that still held a tight handful of Rory's shirt. He stayed completely silent, and his expression stayed blank.

One heavy push was all it was going to take for Amy and Rory to both lose their balance.

Rory held his breath, his sweaty hand now squeezing Amy's as tight as he could. The Doctors gaze moved back up to meet Rory's, he smiled.

The Doctors smile sent chills down Rory's spine causing him to physically shiver. It wasn't the Doctor's smile, not in the slightest. It was too dark, too cold for the Doctors usual boyish childish smile. It wasn't him anymore.

Rory closed his eyes, as did Amy…

.

"Doctor?"

Everyone turned, excluding the Doctor, to see Lorna, approaching them slowly and cautiously. Crystal's anger was clear the moment she lay eyes on the child.

Lorna stood forward cautiously and watched the Doctor, she frowned at him, noticing Amy and Rory's restraints, "why are you doing this?" she asked quietly as she slowly got closer to the Doctor, "I thought they were your friends?"

For a moment Rory thought he felt the Doctor loosen his tight grip slightly on his shirt.

The Doctor turned his head slowly and looked down to Lorna who looked up at him directly into his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a moment, shaking his head slowly.

Crystal stood forward swiftly and grabbed Lorna by her arm, pulling her back with a sharp tug. "You, are in so much trouble!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Lorna pulled her arm away sharply and looked up scowling.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded, "he's nice, and they're my friends!" she exclaimed gesturing to Amy and Rory.

The Doctor let go of Rory's shirt and very slowly lowered his hand to his side, but his expression appeared now to be one of confusion.

Crystal looked down to Lorna, looking angrier than the greatest of storms, "leave here! I will deal with you later!" she hissed glaring at the child.

Lorna bit her bottom lip nervously and looked to the Doctor, Amy, and Rory. They watched her silently and Lorna realised how weary they all appeared. She looked back up to Crystal. "No." she answered firmly.

Crystal's eyes widened a little and she raised her eyebrows, "You will do what I tell you!" she shouted. She hadn't noticed that the Doctor had nearly lost complete interest in Amy and Rory.

"Nobody agrees with you," Lorna shrugged shaking her head. She smiled faintly to herself feeling a little proud of herself.

Crystal turned to the rest of the tribe people stood only a little way behind them. She laughed; expecting them to laugh with her, showing the child that she would _always _be in charge.

"You're not very good at being in charge," Lorna sighed shaking her head.

Crystal frowned as every other tribes person appeared to stand silent, glaring at her.

"_You _are a child! Leave, NOW!" Crystal shouted suddenly, turning quickly back to Lorna. Lorna stumbled back at Crystal's sudden outburst. "You're wrong!" Crystal snapped.

Lorna realised quickly that standing up to her wasn't her best plan, and she was quickly finding herself out of her depth. She gulped, finding that her confidence was quickly draining away. She knew everyone was scared of her mother, and none had ever stood up to her. She felt tiny as Crystal stood over her.

Crystal opened her mouth to shout once more, however this time, she was interrupted.

"She's quite right, you know."

Lorna span around instantly at the familiar warming voice of the Doctor. A grin spread across her face as the Doctor walked toward them.

The Doctor grinned but then stopped, he quickly span around on his heels back to Amy and Rory. He whipped the sonic quickly out of his pocket and aimed it at the bounds that were cutting into Amy and Rory's wrists and ankles.

They found that the ropes became lose, and they quickly pulled them away. They moved quickly away from the cliff edge. Rory hugged Amy tightly, who's heart was hammering hard in her chest.

The Doctor turned back to Lorna and Crystal. He stood at Lorna's side and smiled. He gently snaked his good arm over Lorna's shoulders and winked, still smiling.

"So, how are things?" he smiled.

He completely ignored the dazed and confused looks he was receiving off Crystal, and then the furious glare that shortly followed..

**Please review, I appreciate every review I receive!  
>There probably will only be one more chapter after this, but I promise to get it up quicker than I did this one.<br>Thank you again.**

-Beth x


End file.
